


Hold Me Tight

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa takes comfort in the company of good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Vanessa had been tense when she first arrived at Karen's home, her smile soft as she let Karen pull her inside, only slightly surprised when Claire moved to join them. She had been worrying about how to deal with her attraction to both women. She called both Karen and Claire her friends and yet, she wanted more. Karen had moved to kiss her, pulling her closer, enjoying Vanessa's surprised murr, both women moving to undress her, a fact that normally would have her tensing and yet, like this, with these two dear, loving friends, she wasn't afraid at all. Karen and Claire both wore very simple robes and, once Vanessa was bared to them they moved to shed their own clothing, drawing Vanessa with them to the bed, Karen settling first, drawing Vanessa down beside her, Claire curling against her side as she settled. The three had become closer since Matt introduced them. At first Vanessa had been shy, and tense, aware that her romance with Fisk had potentially ruined them and yet, as she lay here now, she could barely remember why she had been so shy. Now she spoke, her voice lightly teasing. 

"So, you two figured it out?"

"Well, you can't choose... and we both love you."

Karen's voice was gentle, her smile light. 

"So we'll share."

Claire smirks, leaning to kiss Karen over Vanessa's shoulder. 

"Well.... I have always wanted a threesome."

Vanessa muttered, allowing herself to enjoy the kisses they were showering her with.


End file.
